My Best Friend's Brother
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Melanie finally gets the chance to meet her best friend Adeline's brother who happens to be professional wrestler, Roman Reigns. What will happen when they both stay with Adeline over the weekend and sparks fly? (Will be short and sweet so enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Adeline Reigns and Melanie Rodriguez had been best friends for almost a year. They met each others families and they got along with them pretty well. The two best friends knew each other very well and they had a lot in common. There was only one thing that Adeline enjoyed, that Melanie didn't. That was professional wrestling. The WWE to be exact. Adeline was really invested in it because her family grew up in the wrestling world and they had a Samoan dynasty when it came to the wrestling world. Her dad, cousin, and second cousins were all wrestlers in their time. Her two second cousins, Jimmy and Jey were current wrestlers. Adeline had another family member who was a current wrestler. One that her best friend Melanie had yet to meet. Adeline's older brother, Roman Reigns.

For some reason, every time there was a family BBQ, when Melanie could make it, Roman couldn't. When Roman was able to make it, Melanie would either have work or school. It was frustrating because Adeline wanted the two to meet already. She was sure the two would get along despite Melanie's lack of wrestling knowledge. Because of the fact that her best friend was not into wrestling at all, she didn't know what he looked liked really. Maybe she saw a few photos around the house but Melanie never got a clear view of the man.

It seemed that every time there was an opportunity for them to meet, it just couldn't happen. That would not last very long though.

Adeline made her way out of her apartment, and got in her car, rushing over to Melanie's place. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend the good news. It was finally happening. Adeline had no idea why she was so overly excited. She quickly made it to Melanie's apartment and ran up the stairs. She knocked on the door and almost immediately, Melonie opened up. She didn't even have a chance to greet her friend because she rushed inside the apartment. It was obvious she was happy about something.

"What are you so happy about?" Melanie asked as she closed the door.

"Guess what?" Adeline smiled widely at her.

"What?"

"Just guess.''

"No, just tell me." Melanie whined in anticipation.

Adeline rolled her eyes. "Roman is coming home for the weekend and instead of going to his house, he's spending the weekend with me. I know for a fact that you don't have school or work so there's no more excuses. You are going to spend the night at my place and you guys are going to meet!" Adeline squealed. She wasn't just excited for the two most important people in her life to meet, she was just glad to see her brother. Because of his crazy WWE schedule, she didn't get to see him very often so she couldn't wait to have him there the whole weekend, starting on Friday.

"Really? That's great." Melanie said casually. Her friend frowned at the lack of excitement

"Why do I seem more excited than you?"

"Because you are." Melanie laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I finally get to meet him. He's the only family member of yours I haven't met. You're just more anxious than I am." she said honestly. She admitted that she was anxious to meet Roman but it didn't compare to the level that Adeline that was on. She wasn't quite sure what it was but she felt something about meeting Roman. He was a professional wrestler who was known by a lot of people. In Melanie's mind, she had the idea that he was probably stuck up and a jerk. She usually didn't judge people without knowing them but there was just a feeling. She didn't know what it was exactly.

"Well, when you meet him you're gonna get extremely excited." Adeline winked.

Melanie looked at her curiously but then brushed it off. She didn't know what that meant but she was sure she would find out.

**(Friday Night)**

Adeline and Melanie where at Adeline's apartment waiting for the arrival of Roman. To say they his little sister was excited was an understatement. The brunette walked into the extra bedroom and placed all her stuff for the weekend in there. She actually found herself feeling really anxious now especially because of Adeline's constant squeals and movement all over the place. They both sat on the couch and decided to watch a movie while he came.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. "Finally!" Adeline clapped her hands together and ran to the door. As soon as she opened it. she jumped into the arms of her brother. "Romy, I missed you so much!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too sis." Roman dropped his bags and hugged his sister back. He was glad to see his sister again. It was so hard when he went, weeks sometimes months without seeing his family. It made the reunions that much special so he was really glad to see her. He made sure to visit his other family members before heading to Adeline's apartment since he was spending the weekend there.

As he hugged his sister, he glanced over to the couch and saw a young woman sitting there. Possibly the most beautiful woman his grey eyes had ever laid on. Adeline had informed him over the phone that the very famous Melanie was going to be spending the weekend with them. Roman had always heard her name being mentioned at all the family reunions and parties. He was pretty sure, they one sitting on the couch was Melanie herself. He was glad to finally meet her. Especially after seeing how gorgeous she was. "And this is?" He smiled as he broke the hug with his sister and pointed over to the petite woman who had golden brown hair and black eyes.

"Roman, this is my best friend Melanie. Melanie, this is my brother Roman." Adeline smiled as she finally got the chance to introduce them. She couldn't help but smile at how they looked at each other.

Melanie stood up from the couch and extended her hand; which he gladly took. Now, she didn't want to exaggerate here but this must have been the hottest man that she had ever seen in her life. He had the most gorgeous grey eyes, which she had never seen a guy with. He had a pretty nice built going on. She couldn't help but glance at his strong biceps that popped out of the tight short sleeves of his shirt. She looked back up to his face and saw that he had a goatee that went well with his face. She noticed the way his jaw muscles flexed and it made her bite her bottom lip. Yeah, you could say she was excited now.

"Nice to meet you Melanie. My sis has told me a lot about you." he flashed a smile and hr noticed she blushed and looked away.

"Same here." was all she could respond. She was nervous as hell and she knew why. This guy was dead on attractive and he affected her in a huge way.

Roman noticed the same and he smiled to himself. He was pretty used to girls reacting this way around him but there wasn't something about this girl that made him giddy. Giddy was not a word Roman Reigns would ever use to express what he felt but that's exactly what it was. Not to mention, his manhood was enjoying it as well. He didn't know if he could contain himself around her the whole weekend.

Adeline stood in between her brother and her best friend, smiling widely. She knew that they would like each other as soon as they met. That's why she was so anxious for it to happen. She loved the way they looked into each other's eyes and checked out their bodies. She felt it. These two liked each other and that's exactly what she always hoped for. Secretly, Adeline always thought Roman and Melanie made a cute couple. They a had a couple of things in common and she was sure that Roman would be able to get Melanie to at least consider watching wrestling. She was hoping that this weekend will help create a friendship between them that would hopefully turn into a relationship.

Yup, she had full confidence that those two would become a couple at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman walked over to the extra bedroom to put his stuff in there. He opened the door and noticed somebody elses bags in the bed. "Umm, whose bags are these?" he peaked his head out the room and yelled towards the kitchen where Adeline and Melanie were making dinner. His sister mentioned to him that Melanie would sleep over sometimes but he just wanted to make sure.

"Oh shit, sorry bro. I gave the room to Mel since she's staying with us this weekend too.''

Melanie bit her lip. She was pretty sure that Roman was probably going to tell her to get her stuff out of there. Or maybe get angry because she took the extra bedroom. Based on his built, he looked to have a bad temper.

"Oh that's cool. She can have it and I'll sleep on the couch." Roman said casually and smiled at both of them. He grabbed his bags and headed back to the living room. Melanie was surprised by the lack of anger in him.

There was one sign that he wasn't a stuck up prick like she originally thought. "Are you sure? You travel a lot. You need a comfortable bed to sleep in at least. I'll take the couch, really." Melanie wanted to return the kindness. She really did.

"No it's okay. What kind of guy would I be if I take the room away from a beautiful lady? I'm fine on the couch." He assured her and winked.

Melanie blushed lightly. "If you say so." she shrugged and smiled.

"Before we eat dinner, I have a surprise.'' Roman announced and looked at his sister with a grin on his face.

"What is it?" Adeline was already anxious. She loved surprises.

"Guess." Roman chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh just tell me!" Adeline whined. Melanie could only laugh at her best friend for being so impatient. No wonder she loved her like a sister.

"I bought us tickets to go to Universal Orlando tomorrow." he smiled knowing it would make Adeline happy. She loved going there no matter how old she was.

"No freakin way! Yes! I can't wait." Adeline smiled and hugged her brother. She could act like a child sometimes but everyone that knew her loved that about her. At times she was like that but most of the time, she acted her age.

"That's awesome. I hope you guys a great time." Melanie smiled sincerely.

Roman laughed and pulled the tickets out from the back pocket of his jeans. "I bought you one too Mel." He showed her the three tickets in his hand.

"You did?" Melanie was surprised again. This guy really wasn't stuck up. He was actually nice and...sweet. He was definitely getting on her good side and quick. She actually felt bad for thinking bad about him before meeting.

"Of course. Adeline did mention that you would stay over here from time to time. We wouldn't just leave you here." Roman smiled and handed her the ticket.

Melanie returned the smiled and as she grabbed the ticket, their fingers brushed lightly and she quickly pulled away shyly. She felt something during the contact and it made her extremely nervous. She wasn't the type that was like that but this guy for some reason made her nervous, in a good way. "Thank you. That was nice of you." she said looking away. "No problem" she heard him say.

* * *

**(Midnight)**

Melanie woke up in the middle of the night like always. For some reason, she would always wake up at that time and then would have a hard time falling back asleep. She rubbed her eyes and then slowly got off the bed to head to the restroom. She stepped out of the room and went inside the restroom. Once she was finished, she stepped out and heard the TV on in the living room. She walked over and noticed Roman laying down on the couch, facing away from her. She thought that he was probably asleep and left the TV on.

She stepped closer looking at the back of his head. She just wanted to make sure that he was sleeping to turn the TV off. She walked forward more and got a view at the side of his face. Slowly, she walked more and then suddenly, those grey eyes looked up her. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped and he sat up rapidly.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I just...thought you were sleeping and left the TV on. I'm so sorry; I'm leaving now." she turned around to leave but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"It's okay. I think I startled you instead of the other way around." he chuckled.

"I'm sorry." she looked down at his hand that was holding onto hers.

"Stop apologizing." he smiled. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" he patted the space on the couch next to him and she sat down.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I always wake up around this time and then I have trouble falling back asleep.''

"Really? That happens to me too.''

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course, I don't sleep that much because of my crazy work schedule but when I do get a chance to get a full night sleep, I always wake up before it even hits 2 a.m."

"Wow. I wonder why that happens." Melanie thought it was quite amazing that the same thing happened to the both of them.

"Beats me." Roman shrugged and looked at her smiling.

"What?" Melanie furrowed her eyebrows. The look he was giving her was making her stomach flutter.

"Just admiring." he grinned "...your beauty." he continued. Melanie blushed hardcore and looked away. She felt her heart-strings being pulled by the words he just said. It had been a while since a guy was able to affect her that way.

"Stop that." she said quietly.

"Stop what?"

"Saying those nice things to me. You make me feel bad."

"I make you feel bad? What do you mean?" Roman was confused.

Melanie turned back around to look at him. "When Adeline told me that I was finally going to meet you, I wasn't really excited for it." she admitted.

"Oh?"

"I sort of thought that you would be stuck up and mean...since you're famous and all."

Roman chuckled. Not only was he used to girls being nervous around him; he was also used to girls thinking he was a jerk because of his built and his career. He was hoping that Melanie realized he wasn't that way. It would bother him if she honestly thought like that. "Do you still think that?" he had to ask. For some reason, her opinion was important to him.

Melanie smiled. "Not at all. I know I shouldn't have judged you before meeting you. Now that I actually know how you are, I realized you're actually nice and sweet.''

"Good." the large Samoan responded. "So...ready for tomorrow?" he change the subject.

"Yup! It's been a while since I've been to Universal so it should be nice.''

"Yeah, we're gonna have a great time." he nudged her elbow with his own.

"Yeah...I should get back to bed now. See you in the morning, we gotta wake up early remember?" she stood up.

"Yup.'' he stood up as well and looked down at her. He cupped her cheek and stepped closer to her.

Melanie knew exactly what was going to happen next and she was not about to stop him. She would have been dead crazy if she did.

Confirming her theory, Roman leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. Melanie sighed into it and wrapped her arms around his neck once he placed his on her hips lightly. They were just kissing and their knees felt weak already. Roman decided to deepen the kiss since she wasn't stopping him like he initially thought she would. He opened up and brushed his tongue across her bottom lip slowly and seductively. He felt her immediately part her lips and he brought his tongue in between them the same way. His tongue danced with hers in slow motion and it caused Melanie to moan. His wonderful lips were doing things to her right now. She couldn't contain the moans that were escaping her mouth and traveling directly into his.

Melanie hooked her fingers behind his neck and pulled him closer, forcing her to bend her back backwards slightly. The former tag team champion groaned and brought his large hands to her back and began to stroke it. Her lips were a perfect fit against his and he couldn't get enough of the kiss. He felt like he could kiss her forever. After a while they broke the kiss simultaneously because of the lack of oxygen. Their lips separated with a faint popping noise. They breathed heavy and stared into each others eyes intensely.

"See you in the morning." The black-eyed beauty whispered. Roman nodded and let her go even though he didn't want to.

For the rest of the night, neither of them could fall back asleep. They would always have trouble all the time but they would eventually be successful and get a few hours of sleep. Not this time. With the kiss floating in their minds and still tingling on their lips, they could not fall into deep slumber. Instead, they wondered when their lips would meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hoy shit! You guys kissed!" Adeline squealed and moved up and down on the couch. As Adeline and her best friend were waiting for Roman to get done getting ready, Melanie told her everything that happened last night. Including the part where she couldn't sleep at all after the encounter. She had the circles under her eyes to prove it.

It was early in the morning and Melanie was really anxious to see what the day would offer them at Universal. They were planning on staying there all day until they closed so many things were possible. One thing that Mel hoped for was a kiss. She wanted to kiss Roman again; those lips of his worked wonders and they were quite addicting. Normally she would ask Adeline if she was okay with the situation since he is her brother but based in her reaction just now, she was sure that her best friend was okay with it. She was beginning to realize that, that was the reason why she wanted them to meet so badly.

"Shh! He's going to hear you Ade. Yes we kissed okay but don't say anything to him unless I'm not around. It's embarrassing.''

"Why? You both liked it right?" Adeline winked.

"Yeah but it's awkward. Just try not to mention it. I don't even know what it meant. What if he was just being nice?" Melanie whispered.

Adeline couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah he was being nice alright. Shoving his tongue down your throat.''

Mel's eyes widened at her friend's bluntness so she slapped her arm playfully. "Ade! Shh!" she brought her index finger up to her lips.

"Well it's true. If he was doing it to be nice, he would have just kissed your cheek. But no, he full on kissed you girl. He likes you and vice versa. Just like I knew you two would. Remember I said once you met him, you would get excited." she grinned.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Melanie smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're always right."

"Of course I am." she smiled. Their conversation got interrupted when Roman exited the restroom and walked into the living room ready to go. "Wow, bro you look good. Doesn't he Melanie?" Adeline teased.

"Yeah." Melanie whispered. He was definitely looking good. He wore a white t-shirt that had no sleeves. His huge biceps and tribal tattoo were on full display and it made Melanie lick her lips. She wanted to touch them to bad. He also wore light blue jeans. His long black hair was tied into a low bun right at the base of his neck.

Roman smiled at both of them before speaking. "Let's go.'' he grabbed his sunglasses from the counter and put them on while the girls grabbed their backpack purses. Once they headed towards the car, Adeline sat in the back seat of her car so that way Melanie could sit in the passenger's seat while Roman was the driver. Melanie was mentally slapping Adeline on the forehead for doing that. She felt nervous around Roman but she was hoping that she could relax though out the day.

It took a couple of hours to get to Universal and in during that time, all three of them had a good conversation that made time fly by. Roman told stories about being on the road. Adeline had heard them all but Melanie obviously hadn't. She couldn't help the uncontrolling laugh. At some point, Mel held onto Roman's arm because she was laughing so hard. When she noticed, she immediately removed it feeling embarrassed.

Not soon enough, they arrived at their destination after struggling for a parking spot. They grabbed their stuff and began to walk. Once inside, they ate something small for breakfast then decided to just walk around and look since it was still early. Roman gave his little sister that look when she walked way in front and left him walking next to Melanie. He wasn't complaining, he was just nervous...you could say. After the kiss last night, there was just tension between them. Not necessarily negative though. The back of their hands bumped slightly and it caused both of them to stop walking. They looked into each others eyes but got interrupted when a wave of fans moved in between them, begging for an autograph and/or picture.

Melanie stepped to the side along with Adeline as he attended to the fans. Melanie noticed the way the female fans touched him and held onto his biceps as they took pictures. She didn't blame them because she would have done the same thing. It still irked her that she hadn't gotten a real chance to touch those biceps of his; or his whole body for that matter. Once the fans disappeared, that's when Melanie realized that she was craving Roman's body and his touch. She wanted to kiss him again and do so much more.

Through the next few hours, they walked around some more and then headed for one of the rollercoasters.

"I'll sit by myself and you guys can sit together." Adeline announced and sat by herself; not really giving them a chance to deny or accept. Roman looked over to Melanie who was looking the other way but made her way onto the seat. For some reason, Mel was always nervous at the beginning of a rollercoaster. Roman noticed this and spoke up as he was buckling up.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah...I just umm, get a little nervous at the beginning. I eventually get used to it though." Melanie closed her eyes, breathed deeply, then opened her eyes again. When she opened them, she saw Roman offering his hand.

"I know you're not a kid but it does help doesn't it?" he chuckled and reached for her hand. Once her laced his fingers in between hers, Melanie felt more relaxed immediately. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. They smiled at each other right before the ride started.

After the ride was over, Melanie had a big smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!" she clapped her hands.

Roman couldn't help but smile at her excitement. He was able to hold her hand through out the whole ride and it obviously helped. The smile on her face made him smile himself. He couldn't help but want to wrap his arms around her and twirl her around, making her laugh. That laugh. That laugh of hers drove him crazy. He wished he could hear her laugh forever.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Melanie smiled and rubbed her stomach. Both Roman and Adeline agreed so they headed for the food court.

"You can grab a table and Rome and I will get the food." Adeline spoke. Roman and Melanie were surprised that she didn't suggest they both get a table to let them be alone again.

Melanie walked around until she finally found a table. She sat down and began to think about Roman. He had been so sweet to relax her during the rollercoaster ride. No ex boyfriend of hers has ever been that caring and sweet. Speaking of ex boyfriends...

"Look who we have here..." Melanie heard a voice behind her and she turned around to face her jerk ex-boyfriend Jim.

"Leave me alone Jim." Mel rolled her eyes and turned back around. Jim walked towards her and sat on the table, facing her.

"C'mon girl, you know you still like me." he reached for her cheek and she immediately jerked his hand away.

"I said leave me alone. Don't you have to get back to your whore or something?"

Jim laughed loudly. "Nah, she over there all over some guy. I don't care. Come here." he tried to wrap an arm around her and she again moved away.

Once Roman and Adeline got their food, they walked over to the table and noticed that there was someone bothering Melanie.

"Who is that?" Roman voice got deeper than what it already was and his jaw muscles flexed.

"That's her ex boyfriend." Adeline bit her lip. Her eyes widened when she saw Roman put the food down and storm over there.

Jim was holding onto Melanie's arm with force and it wasn't until Roman came over that he let go. Roman turned him around and punched him right on the jaw. He fell to the floor and Roman grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him back up.

"Leave her the fuck alone or you'll get worse than that!" Roman yelled in his face and there was a crowd forming already. Jim laughed and pretended like he was going to walk away but he suddenly turned back around and attempted to hit Roman back. He dodged it then punched his stomach. Jim was still able to swing and connect his knuckles to the side of Roman's face. It didn't really make affect considering that Roman was a professional wrestler.

"Guys stop please!" Melanie begged and cried as Adeline held her for comfort. It wasn't until security came and broke them apart that Melanie felt more relaxed.

"Hey! You guys are going to have to leave the park immediately. We don't tolerate none of that here. Let's go!" the security guy said and escorted them to the exit. Adeline and Melanie trailed from behind.

The ride back home was completely silent. Roman was too pissed off to talk and Melanie was too upset. Adeline was driving this time and she didn't want to be distracted. She just wanted to get back home. Once they did, she noticed they were both sleeping and woke them up.

Once inside the apartment, Adeline decided to go straight to bed. She was tired and she knew Roman and Melanie had to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman sighed and collapsed on the couch. He patted the space next to him and then extended his hand to Melanie. She bit her lip feeling nervous but took his hand anyways and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Mel asked and reached for the spot on Roman's face where the bruise was already forming.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to this kind of thing remember? I just want to make sure that _you_ are okay." He looked down and was relieved to see no bruise on her arm. He stroked it slowly and then brought it up to his lips. He pressed his lips onto it then placed it back down.

"Thank you for...defending me. You didn't have to."

"Don't thank me. I wanted to. What's the deal with him?" Roman asked curiously.

"Long story short, he cheated on me so I left." Melanie shrugged and looked down. "I'm over it though."

"No girl deserves that. Especially someone awesome like you." He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. Grey on black, they looked into each others eyes and saw the same thing. Passion and care.

"What if you get in trouble with the WWE for fighting outside the ring?" Melanie began to panick. She didn't want Roman to get in trouble because of her. Even though she didn't know much, she knew the passion that Roman had for the sport. It did run in his family after all. She didn't want to mess that up all because her ex wouldn't leave her alone.

"If I do, oh well. It was totally worth it." he flashed a smile.

Mel smiled back and then looked at the bruise on his face. "Are you sure you're okay?'' she reached up and touched the bruise lightly.

Roman closed his eyes and leaned his head into her soft hand. "I'm sure, really."

Melanie couldn't control her desires anymore so she scooted over and leaned in. She pressed her lips on his for the second time since they met and it felt rejuvenating for both. To have their lips connect again was mind blowing and sweet. They devoured each other and enjoyed their taste. The moved closer and held each other as their tongues entwined sexually.

Both their bodies began to react and they both moaned into the kiss. While still kissing him, Melanie stood up then pulled him up as well. She broke the kiss then held his hand as she walked to the extra room she was staying in.

Once inside, they attacked each other's lips and kissed with passionate. Melanie was finally able to touch those amazing biceps once she striped his shirt off. She ran her hands all over his bare upper body and settled them in his chest.

Before reaching the bed, they had discarded all of their clothes and by the time they landed on the bed, they were both naked against each other. Roman kissed her briefly and then kissed her nose. He traveled down her throat, placing wet kisses there. In between her breasts, he groaned and licked the warm flesh.

Melanie brought her hands to his hair and set it free from the elastic. She stroked his hair as he continued to massage her upper body with his talented lips.

"Mmm, Roman I need you now." Melanie moaned. She got a hold of his dick and began to stroke it slowly in the palm of her hand. Roman growled and placed sloppy kisses to her neck. He couldn't wait any longer either. He had to stop her from stroking him or else he was going to cum right there.

"Baby girl, stop stroking me." He smiled down at her and she blushed. Melanie let him go and he was going to position himself at her entrance. She stopped him though. "What's the matter?" Roman mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Can I ride you?" she whispered in his ear seductively. Roman growled at the question and at her hot breath in his ear. It made his cock come alive even more. He grabbed her lightly and flipped them over as a response.

"Ride me baby." he said in his sexy deep voice and rubbed her sides. He settled his hands on her hips as she grabbed his hard cock and lined it up with her wet folds. She lifted herself up slightly then settled back down, Roman's dick entering her tight body. They both moaned at their first intercourse encounter. Roman was a relatively big size but Melanie seemed to hold up just fine. It kind of surprised him because all the girls he had been with in the past would always need time to adjust to him. Not Melanie though; she took all of him in one fell swoop.

"Fuck, you're big." Mel leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder as she began to move her hips up and down.

"You're holding up pretty well though." Roman chuckled and then groaned once he felt her go up and down on his dick at a faster pace. He reached from behind and grabbed her ass in his hands, squeezing it. He could feel her hot breath hitting his neck and it made his cock begin to throb. He could feel that he was close. Something inside him came alive. The same feeling that he felt when he was inside the ring, getting ready to superman punch someones head off.

Melanie gasped when Roman suddenly flipped them over and her back landed roughly on the bed. The large Samoan grabbed her legs and spread them more apart. With sudden movement, he began to thrust into her hard and deep. His partner absolutely loved it even though she wasn't expecting it. She was loving the way he just took over. He was slamming into her, the sound of his balls hitting against her skin filled the room along with their moans and groans.

Melanie held onto the bed sheet tightly as she was taken for the ride of her life. The rough and fast sex was enjoyable for both of them that they came quickly and sharply. Pure pleasure rushed through Melanie's body and she moaned loudly while shaking; her walls squeezing Roman's dick. He on the other hand bent down and buried his face in her neck as he exploded inside of her. Even though he was pretty sure his sister heard them earlier, he didn't want her hearing the usual roars he would let out when he came. He pumped into her faster until he was completely spent. They both collapsed side by side and were sweating; breathing heavy.

Melanie turned to look at Roman and giggled when his hair was all over his face. She reached over and removed all the locks to reveal his face. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping. He smiled because he knew she was watching him and he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. She immediately relaxed and rested her head in between his chest and shoulder. "You know we're gonna get it from Adeline in the morning right?'' she whispered.

"Yeah. I don't think she'll be disappointed though." Roman laughed.

"Definitely not."

"I hope you know that this isn't a one time thing Melanie. I really like you and I want to see you again after I leave tomorrow. Protect you from anything; especially that asshole of your ex."

"I feel the same way but your schedule..."

Roman interrupted. "I know. It's tough but we'll work something out. You're my girlfriend now so we'll do whatever it takes.''

Melanie sat up and smiled down at him. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Well...yeah? Don't you want to be?" he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in between hers.

"Absolutely." she kissed him passionately then went back to her original position. They silently held each other and were startled when there was knock on the door.

"You guys are done in there right? You woke me up and now I can't sleep! If I can't sleep neither can you! Get your asses out here and keep me company." Adeline yelled from the other side of the door.

Roman and Melanie laughed hard. Apparently they were getting it earlier than they thought. They got cleaned up, dressed and then went into the living room where Adeline was turning the TV on. "No worries. I still love you guys. Individually and together." Adeline winked at them.

Hand in hand, Roman and Melanie sat on the couch next to Adeline and they decided to watch a movie. The new couple though found it hard to concentrate on the movie. Instead, they began to think about their new relationship. In a short period of time, they showed how much they wanted each other. Roman proved that he could take care and defend Melanie, which is exactly what she needed. They both knew their feelings were strong. Since they laid eyes on each other, there was just something there. Their meeting was delayed so many times but it wouldn't have made a difference when they did meet. As long as they did, they were happy about it.

Melanie was concerned about Roman's busy schedule but she knew they would work something out. She trusted him and knew he would do anything to see her as much as he could. She honestly couldn't believe that she was dating a WWE superstar now. She was definitely tuning into RAW and Smackdown more often. Most of all, Melanie couldn't believe she was dating her best friend's brother; and her being okay with it. Thankful she was for that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like I mention in the summary, this was pretty much short and sweet! I'm considering continuing the story later in the future but for now, I think I'll leave it right here! Hope you guys enjoyed it even though it wasn't a long story. Please review and let me know if you would like for me to continue it! Thanks :)**


End file.
